Lorcans valentine
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: grace recieves a valentine. what are the results of recieving the valentine? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and Grace awoke from a long night before in her cabin. Her muscles felt like rock and her head hurt so much. She sat up and stretched something that was much needed. Slowly, she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Thirty minutes later she came out, looking decent enough that Darcy would coo over all night. That's when she noticed the card sitting on the desk in the far corner of her cabin. She walked over to the old wooden desk and gently picked the note up. On the front of it read "Grace". Immediately she recognized the handwriting. With a smile she eagerly opened the front flap of the card and read to herself,

_Grace,_

_I hold you dear, so close to my heart, and I never will forget the day I saved you._

_But as I lay here in my bed, I realize iv never been good to you. I hope you'll accept this poem iv written for you._

_Black roses and red hearts_

_Fangs bared I search your eyes for some truth_

_But underneath the bloody gore, never will I forget_

_You saved me from certain death and now my feelings you should know_

_I love you, Grace, and forever will I dream, that you will receive my vampire kiss_

_And forever stay with me…_

_-Lorcan_

A tear fell from Grace`s eyes and fell onto the paper, messing up some of the ink.

"I love you, too, Lorcan. More than you know." she whispered to herself, hugging the card to her chest.

Hours later….

It was almost sunset and Grace decided to give a certain someone a wake up call. As quietly as she could, she raced to Lorcan`s cabin and barged into the room, closing the door behind her, and jumped onto the bed.

"Lorcan! Wakey-Wakey!" she gently shook him until she got a groan from him.

"Grace. Darcy hasn't even sounded the bell yet. It's not time for me to get up!"

"But sleepy head! I want to spend the rest of the day with you!" with those words Lorcan sat up, wide eyed.

"y-you do?" Grace nodded and, hesitantly, placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, Lorcan. I love you, too." Grace could feel him smiling under her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made more of the kiss. More is what she got. Lorcan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. The rest of the evening and through part of the night, these two lovers made love, exploring each other, and showing their love. Passion, in that cabin, was everywhere.

…and it all started with Lorcan`s Valentine…


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay guys! Im sorry about this authors note! Buuuttt… I am about to make a contest. Whats it about, you ask meh? Its about which three stories I keep and the others I delete. All you have to do is P.M me the three stories you like best, and in about a weeks time, I will make a last notice. After a day or two, I will delete all but the three of the stories, and those three, of course, will be the most popular ones.

But don't fret! If you vote for a story that will get deleted, then just keep a lookout on my profile. Cuz eventually ill repost them, new and improved!

I know, also, that some of my stories are not that great. The reason is because I am still young. My mind is improving. My stories will get better!

Thankx for all he reviews guys! And make sure you look through ALL of my stories! that way the votes are fare!

~Jinmay-4-ever ( Brooklynn Nikole "Nikki" Gibbs.)


	3. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
